Brute Lualdi
Brute Lualdi ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Brute lebt als einfacher Familienvater und Ehemann in Palmacosta, bis zwei Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels, während Tales of Symphonia, der Göttliche Baum plötzlich in Sylvarant heranwuchs und dabei seine Heimat zerstörte. Bei dem Vorfall wurde seine Frau getötet, sodass er sich fortan alleine um seine damals vierzehnhjährige Tochter kümmern musste. Ursprünglich hatte Brute daraufhin vor, den Einflussbereich der Kirche von Martel zu schwächen, und gründete dafür den Vanguard, da er damit beginnt, am Glauben an die Göttin Martel zu zweifeln. Durch den Einfluss von Solums Kern und dem Zusprechen von Richter Abend kommt Brute jedoch auf die Idee, die Sylvarant-Dynastie wieder einzuleiten, die vor achthundert Jahren ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, will er an die anderen Centurio-Kerne gelangen und auch an den von Ratatosk, um die Mana-Kanone bedienen zu können. Ratatosks Kern ist jedoch mit Martas Stirn verwurzelt ist und es würde ihren Tod bedeuten, wenn man ihn entfernt. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Nun sendet Brute allerlei Soldaten des Vanguards aus, um die Centurio-Kerne und vor allem Marta zu finden, die mit Ratatosks Kern geflohen ist. Er braucht die Kerne, um die Mana-Kanone mit Energie zu speisen und zu bedienen, die zwei Jahre zuvor von Rodyle erbaut worden und von Sheena Fujibayashi genutzt worden ist, um den wütenden Kharlan-Baum zu stoppen. Mit der Mana-Kanone hat er vor, die größten Städte von Tethe'alla zu vernichten und damit Tethe'allas Macht immens zu schwächen. thumb|left|300px|Brute wurde von Decus verwundet Im Spielverlauf gelingt es Brute, Altamira zu übernehmen, das durch seine zentrale Lage fortan als sein Stützpunkt dienen soll. Zudem nimmt er Regal Bryant gefangen, den Präsidenten von Tethe'allas größtem Unternehmen Lezareno, und benutzt ihn als Geisel, um dessen Freunde zu erpressen. Doch Brute, der durch Solums Kern unvorstellbare Macht gewonnen hatte, wird trotz allem von den Helden bezwungen. Der Kern wird ihm von Decus aus dem Körper gerissen, wodurch Brute schwer verletzt wird. Indem der Kern jedoch kurz darauf von Marta freigesetzt wird, erlangt Brute seinen Verstand zurück, und befiehlt später, als er außer Lebensgefahr ist, schwer verletzt, dass der Vanguard aufgelöst werden soll. Marta erklärt Emil zudem, dass alle Mitglieder des Vanguards für das, was geschehen ist, büßen und ins Gefängnis gehen müssen: auch Brute und sie selbst. Persönlichkeit Man sieht nicht viel von Brutes eigentlicher Persönlichkeit, da er die meiste Zeit über unter dem Einfluss von Solums Kern steht. So ist er selbst Marta gegenüber meist unaufgeschlossen, zeigt kein Verständnis und hat lediglich sein Ziel im Sinn, da "der Zweck die Mittel heilige". Dennoch scheint er auch in diesem Zustand nicht wirklich vorgehabt zu haben, Marta Ratatosks Kern zu entfernen, da dies zu ihrem Tod führen würde. Brutes eigentliche Persönlichkeit scheint die eines liebevollen, aber verzweifelten Vaters zu sein. Seine Zweifel gegenüber der Kirche von Martel und der Kluft zwischen Tethe'alla und Sylvarant waren echt und er wollte tatsächlich dagegen angehen. Als er aus dem Einfluss von Solums Kern befreit wird, gesteht er Marta, dass ihr "Papa schlimme Dinge getan hat". Wissenswertes *Die meisten von Brutes Schlag-Artes sind nach Begriffen der altnordischen Mythologie benannt und, genauer, nach Begriffen, die in Verbindung mit dem Weltenende Ragnarǫk stehen, bei dem es sich um sein mystisches Arte handelt. Charakterliste en:Brute Lualdi Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Brute Lualdi